The Bouncy Tires
is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Zeg uses a pair of Super Bouncy tyres, he starts bouncing out of control all over Axle City, so it's up to Blaze and AJ to find something sticky enough to save him. Synopsis The episode begins at Axle City Garage, where Blaze, AJ and Gabby are lining up a row of boxes. All three introduce themselves to the viewer, and Gabby says the crates are full of new tires delivered, called "Silly Tires". The first box has Dancing Tires, the second has Stinky Tires, and the third has Chicken Tires. Blaze also wants to see what kind of tyres are in the last box, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Zeg, who needs new tires fitted as his current ones are ripped and cannot drive. Blaze brings Zeg inside and mentions to Gabby the last time he changed his own was "stone-age". As Blaze goes off to help Gabby and AJ find new tires, the last crate releases the Silly Tires it's holding, which bounce all over the place. Zeg is impressed and wants them. Just as Gabby is getting new tires, she spots Zeg wearing the Silly Tires from the crate and is bouncing endlessly. Knowing they have a problem, Gabby mentions the tires that Zeg is wearing are the silliest tires yet - Super Bouncy Tires. Once put on, they bounce the wearer everywhere and never stop. Zeg gets scared and bounces out of the garage and all over Axle City. Blaze is confident he and AJ will catch Zeg, and they take off with Blazing Speed as Blaze sings Hit The Road in the background. He spots Zeg bouncing down a street and need a solution. Blaze decides to make the tires stick to the road using adhesion - when two things stick together. They borrow some tape from Darington, but it wasn't sticky enough to stop Zeg. AJ sees Zeg bouncing toward an egg warehouse, and he and Blaze follow him in. Zeg bounces through, knocking boxes and baskets all over the place before setting off a giant egg dropper as it grabs a giant egg and prepares to drop it. Blaze manages to save the egg just in time with help from the viewer, and continues to follow Zeg. Zeg continues bouncing, and Blaze lets the viewer they have another chance to stop him. He and AJ decide to use glue, which is even sticker, but it still does not stop Zeg. Blaze and AJ continue on, singing Adhesion in the background as they observe other trucks trying out different adhesion methods. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle are stuck in a traffic jam, and Crusher is impatient. When he spots Zeg bouncing over everyone, Pickle is impressed, but Crusher wants the Bouncy Tires and pushes his way through the jam. When Blaze catches up, Crusher wants him to go away because he wants the tires. Blaze tries to warn Crusher that the tires are dangerous and he shouldn't have them, but Crusher doesn't believe him and constructs ten itchy robots which stick to Blaze and make him itch like crazy. Crusher then speeds away with Pickle in tow to get the tires. AJ cannot pull the robots off Blaze, as they're stuck to him. Luckily, Starla comes over to help out: to get rid of the robots, Blaze has to jump around like a horse, wild west style. Blaze follows Starla's advice, and manages to successfully shake off all the robots, stopping the itching so he can go on. Crusher manages to catch up with Zeg, but when he grabs him with his tow hook, he starts bouncing with him. Pickle tries to save him, but he also bounces, until they crash into stacks of paint cans and let go. Pickle is relieved, but Crusher is disgusted. Zeg is still bouncing, and this time, he is about to reach the bakery where Clive is working on a big cake. Blaze and AJ spot him and learn they have only one last chance to stop Zeg. Blaze decides to use quick-dry cement, which gets really hard when it dries, and turns into a cement mixer before following after Zeg. He pours the cement, which successfully stops Zeg, who is relieved. The three return to the Axle City Garage, where Gabby gives Zeg a new, normal set of the tires. Blaze and Zeg then put the Super Bouncy Tires back in their crate, and Reece the recycling truck takes them away so they don't have to worry about them ever again. Meanwhile, Crusher is upset he didn't get the Bouncy Tires, but Pickle cheers him up by saying he doesn't need them. When he tries explaining why, he crashes into another stack of paint cans, and enjoys it much to Crusher's discomfort. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept